


Play Me A Song

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: Who knew that Jughead could play the guitar?





	Play Me A Song

“Wait, you can play the guitar?” Betty’s eyes grew wide with shock, “Since when?”

Jughead blushed, his cheeks flushing with pink, “I can’t really play. It’s just, you know, living with Archie I’ve picked a few things up.”

A spark appeared in Betty’s eyes, “You should play me something!”

“No. No way.” Jughead protested, “Absolutely not.”

“Please? Oh, c’mon, please?” Betty grabbed Jughead by the arms, batting her eyes and pouting her bottom lip, “For me?”

“Okay,” Jughead shook his head and laughed at her dramatic plea, “but you asked for it.”

Jughead picked up the guitar hesitantly, settling into a seated position on the couch. He glanced up at Betty, silently asking for one last chance to back out. When she refused to give in, he let out a sigh and began to strum.

A familiar tune began to ring out, and Betty’s eyebrows furled in confusion as she tried to put a name to the melody.

“Wait, what is that?”

“You mean you don’t recognize it?” Jughead smirked and began to sing, “The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and-”

“Juggie!” Betty swatted at Jughead, trying to scold him but bursting into laughter instead, “I wanted you to play me a real song!”

“Last time I checked nursery rhymes were real songs.” he jested.

“You know what I mean.” Betty giggled.

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean,” With that, Jughead set the guitar on the ground and lunged forward, grabbing Betty by her sides and tickling her where he knew she was sensitive.

“Juggie, Juggie stop it!” Betty squealed and burst into a fit of laughter, squirming in an attempt to get away. 

“As you wish.” And just like that, Jughead’s fingers stopped tickling her sides and grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her body up against his. The mood shifted instantly, Betty’s laughter silenced by the look of intensity in Jughead’s eyes. Before she could breathe a word, Jughead’s lips were on hers, pressing with an almost animalistic intensity. His hands traced her waistline, pulling at her hem before sliding up her back. Betty’s arms wrapped around his neck, pressing further and further into him. Desiring to be even closer, she pushed her leg up and swung it over his body, bringing herself to sit on his lap so that they were chest to chest. Jughead’s lips broke away from hers, finding their way down her neck to her collarbone.

“Oh,” A moan escaped from Betty’s lips as her head tilted upward in delight, “Oh- hey, wait a minute!” Betty suddenly pulled back, placing her hand on Jughead’s chest and forcing a distance between him “You’re just trying to distract me so you don’t have to play me a song!” She gasped at her realization.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jughead feigned innocence at the accusation, eyes growing wide with mock offense.

“Jughead!” Betty exclaimed with a laugh, incapable of being truly upset, “I can’t believe you! I wanted to hear a song.”

“Alright, alright.” Jughead threw his hands up in defeat, “I’ll play you a real song.”

He began to move in an attempt to push Betty off his lap, but she quickly stopped him.

“Or,” Betty leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his neck before whispering seductively in his ear, “You could always play me the song later.”

“You know,” Jughead grinned, “that sounds like a great idea.” And with that he pushed her down onto the couch, laid his body on top of hers, and proceeded to kiss her with a passion greater than any song could ever express.


End file.
